Unlikley Love
by Jolteoniscool
Summary: Glacia has a ability. After being blessed by a shiny Mew she learns that she can turn into any Pokemon that she wants to. But what if she falls in love with a Pokemon? Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! i got this idea from a Fanfiction writer, Starsea. i thought of writing one a bit like that with the same idea. i did not copy names or pokemon.


(Glacia's POV)

Do you know what it's like, to be different? I never knew. That is, until now. My name is Glacia. I am thirteen years old. I live in an old house in the Kanto region. I live with my younger brother, younger sister, mum, dad and Banette. I know that it's weird to have a Glameow in the Kanto region, but we were given it for Christmas two years ago from my uncle who lives in Hoenn. Anyways, it was morning, and I was on my Pc. I had a strange fascination with shiny Pokémon, especially legendries.

(Third person POV)

How exactly can a legendary Pokémon be shiny? Isn't there only one of each in most cases? I mean, I can understand Latias and Latios, but what about Lugia and Ho-Oh? It makes no sense…

"Honey! Please come down for breakfast!" yelled her mum.

"Coming!" yelled Glacia. She made one last glance at the PC. What she saw shocked her.

SHINY MEW FOUND IN KANTO! Please read more.

Glacia turned and scrolled down. The small article said:

A small blue object was found flying around the Kanto region. As we zoomed in closer, we found it looked an awful like a legendary mew. Only the colour difference was what confused us. As we brought our findings to Pewter city's scientists, they confirmed that it was a shiny Mew! Please look at the picture of the legendary Mew below.

Glacia scrolled down a bit more. There definitely was a picture there. As Glacia looked closer, she could see a slight bur of blue. She zoomed in. there it was. A shiny Mew.

"Oh my mew! Literally!" she said.

"Honey! Yelled her mum, "Please come down!"

"I'm coming" yelled Glacia. She began to run out of her room. She realized that she was still in her pyjamas. She ran in to her closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She them on and ran back down.

"there ya' are!" yelled her younger brother Peter.

She ignored him and sat down at the table. Her little sister Dusk said, "What cha been doing?"

Glacia remembered about the Mew, "Have you guys heard about the shiny Mew that they found in Kanto?"

"No I haven't," said her dad.

"Well, I was reading an article upstairs, and some people found a blue blur flying across Kanto. They think that it was a shiny mew! And they even have a picture to prove it!"

"Interesting," said her mum, not sounding very interested.

Her brother scoffed, "shiny Pokémon don't exist!"

"Well, I think so," said Glacia.

"What about the red Gyrados that they found in Sinnoh? You believed that!"

"Well Gyrados are known to have alterations in their colours sometimes"

"He does have a point," said her dad.

Glacia was getting mad, "fine. I will prove that there are shiny Pokémon."

Glacia's mum put pancakes in front of everyone, "eat up!"

Glacia got up, "I'm not that hungry."

Glacia walked back to her room. She grabbed the camera that was on her desk and ran out of the house, "bye!"

Glacia's mum sighed, "She does have a one track mind, doesn't she."

Glacia was in a forest next to her home. She had her camera at ready, waiting for a shiny Pokémon to show up.

Come on! Please come!

She had been waiting for an hour. She found a spring where Pokémon gathered to get water. She had not seen even one shiny. She got bored, so she stated to count how many Pokémon were coming. So far, 2,345. She could not believe how many Pokémon were coming to this one spring!

I could just die right now!

Glacia was starting to get tired. At 4,133 Pokémon, and having no breakfast, her eyes were beginning to droop. But she needed to find a shiny Pokémon, fast!

Glacia was right behind a berry bush. An Oran berry bush at that. She grabbed one and began to munch on it. She had a love for Oran berries. She knew that they were meant for Pokémon, but she could taste the sweet in them.

She instantly got the energy to keep awake. And the energy to continue counting. Her stomach jumped.

There it was. She instantly turned her camera on.

Finally! 4,152 Pokémon, I finally found what I was looking for!

She aimed her camera at the…

What the?

She looked closer through her camera lens. Every single Pokémon at the spring was bowing. She looked at what. She gasped.

It was blue

And it looked strangely like a…

Mew.

It's that mew!

She began to take as many pictures as she possibly could of the small legendary. She could not believe her eyes. It made a bubble appear. It was also blue.

This is amazing! I could be famous!

It made the bubble float in the air. It popped into a thousand pieces. Every single one those exploded, making them look like fireworks.

All of a sudden, a Growlithe began to sniff the air. It looked at Glacia. It growled.

Crap…

Glacia stood up, a little bit too quickly. Every single Pokémon looked at her. She began to run and so did the other Pokémon, after her.

"Help!" she cried, "please, HELP!"

She could see the green roof of her house getting closer. She looked back to see the Pokémon gaining.

She felt something on her arm. She looked back to see that the Growlithe had bitten her and was holding on tight.

"OW OW OW OWWWWWW!" she cried. She fell down and got bitten and tackled by many more Pokémon. She began to cry. She was going to die.

Her vision went black

(Glacia's POV)

I awoke to see... black.

Am I dead? Where am i? I don't feel that sore.

_Just wait till you get up…_

I stood up and felt the pain but i holded back the urge to scream

_If you want to scream, you can_

I didn't know what that was or where it came from but i took but the opportunity.

"OWWWWWW!" I heard the unknown voice breathe. It was right next to me!

_That sounded like a hyper voice, which really hurts!_

"Sorry!" I cried. It then began to appear. It was blue. A mew. A blue mew. THE BLUE MEW!

"Am I dead?" I finally asked, afraid of the answer.

_Sort of… but I have the power to save you…_

"Please, anything!"

_Well, I have to mew mew mew_

"What?!"

I was left shocked and confused. I was going too asked but I fell to the ground again, feeling sleepy, I snoozed away, not knowing what she meant.

**And that's the first chapter! What will happen to Glacia?! I got bored, im sick so im working on a dream I had**


End file.
